Moments in the life of Young Justice
by DeAtHlY DrEaMeR
Summary: Just some fun moments in young justice that no one gets to see.  In this story Superman is nice to Superboy.  sorry if you don't like that. if you don't then don't read.


Members of the justice league and young justice gathered to have a picnic. It was suppossed to be a peaceful day with no fighting or training. There were suppossed to be fun games that replaced that. But while they were waiting for the games to start and argument began.

"Whats your problem Robin why would you tell her something like that." Superboy yelled right on Robins face.

"She asked us to answer her truthfully." Robin said with a glare that could beat out Batmans anyday.

_~Earlier~_

_"Hey Guy's" Megan began very carefully._

_"Yes Megan" Kaldur answered her also being the only one paying attention._

_"I need you to a question but you need to answer it truthfully no maatter how bad it may seem."_

_"Okay" everyone seemed to answer one at a time though unsure of what her question might be._

_"Now tell me the truth, how bad is my cooking?" Megan asked slowly yet nervously._

_"To be honest Megan Ive never tasted anything like it. In my life" Artemis answered her hesitanlety._

_"Megan no matter how you cook your food always rocks my world." Kid flash answered her with a smile. He also recieved a smack from artemis._

_"OW!" "What was that for" Kid flash yelled at her._

_"Keep it down Baywatch I'm trying to hear what Superboy is saying but no one can hear him with your big mouth so SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Artemis responded screaming back. While KF muttered something under his breath._

_"I've never really tasted your cooking sweaty sorry." Superboy said really softly to her._

_"Me neither so i am afraid that i can not answer." Aqualad agreed._

_"Well Robin that leaves you so what do you think" Megan asked the final member of Young Justice._

_"You want my honest opinion?" Batmans partner asked. As Megan nodded nervously._

_"It is the most disasterous thing heavy on the dis my mouth has ever tasted." "Sorry please don't be mad or upset."He added quickly._

_"Thank you... for the constuctuive critisism... Robin and... everyone." The marton was able to say while containg her tears._

_Then she intantly cheered up and tapped her head and said"Hello Megan my cookies" She then beagan to walk away until she turned around and added"I'll get you something else Robin." ._

_~Present~_

" That doesn't mean you tell her it's the most disaterous thing your mouth has ever tasted!" At this point Superboy was doing more than yelling he was screaming bloody murder.

" Well unlike everyone else here i cant lie so i did as she asked... I TOLD HER MY HONEST OPINION!" The raven hair boy shot back.

"You wanna start with me"Superboy challenged him "You wanna go that's it come on Robin bring it." At that said Superboy went into a denfence postion.

"Listen Supey i don't wann-" Superboy cut him off by throwing him to the ground.

"Fine you wanna play hard ball let's go" Robin then ran up to him them kicked him and Superboy flew back.

"Hey guys i have the-" Megans cookies fell to the ground." AHHH whats going on"

"Superboy challanged Robin to a fight after what he said to you." Artemis said as quickly as she could trying not to miss the action.

"Did you see that kick it had to hurt" Kid Flash comented.

"Im gunna get the mentors" she said as she flew back into the cave.

Robin and Superboy went into a brawl and somehow along the way Robin managed to hurt his ankle and Superboy dislocated his shoulder but that didnt stop them from fighting.

"Robin Superboy stop!" Superman flew to the two boys with Batman not shortly behind Megan was following as well. But right before they came Robin threw one last kick at Superboy. That was his last kick beacuse Batman held him back.

" Let me go Im not done with him!" Robin yelled.

"Yes you are." Batman stated then he lowered his voice" Superman going to tell Superboy to apoligize to you you are going to forgive him then apoloigize yourself for attacking back at him do you understand." Robin nodded his head then sighed he did not think it was fair but he was not going to argue. Superman and Superboy then walked over.

"Conner isn't there something you would like to say to Robin." Superman asked his son.

"No not that i could think of." He said. Superman gave him the 'don't start with me look'.

"Robin Im sorry for yelling and shoving you around." Conner said rather plainly.

"Robin" Btman started.

"I forgive you and i am sorry for continueing the fight." Robin said then glared at him.

Batman again lowered his voice " Anything you would liked to say to Megan." Robins eyes widened 'how did he know about that.' he thought to himself.

"Megan I-"He started but Megan cut him off.

" It's alright Robin I asked you t-"

" No i could have said it differently and i would love to eat your cookies no matter how they are they really dont bother me plus it would be a good oppurtunity to get kaldur and Superboy to try your cookies"

"Then what are we waiting for i have a new batch in the oven"

They all followed accept Robin who was pulled back by Batman.

"Be nice" he stated simply the they left.

THE END


End file.
